


Permission

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kittenplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little Niall/Liam/Harry kittenplay ficlet, mostly gen. Because Harry and Niall are such KITTIES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Originally just posted on tumblr, posted on AO3 now because [threeturn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/threeturn/) asked me to and I do her bidding. :DD

It takes Liam about five minute to even notice the difference. Niall comes into the living room of their hotel suite, clambers up onto the couch and curls against Harry’s side and settles in for a nap. Which is all business as usual until Liam looks over fondly and then does a little double take.

“What—” he says, then lowers his voice as Harry gives him a look. “What’s he wearing?” Poking up out of the tufts of Niall’s blond hair are two soft-looking pink costume cat ears on a white headband, and when Liam squints, there are three whiskers flicked onto each of his cheeks in what looks like brown eyeliner.

Harry puts a finger to his lips and looks pointedly down at Niall, then says in a stage whisper, “It’s his turn today.”

“For what?” Liam whispers back.

Harry gives him a _duh_ look. “To be kitty.”

“To be—” Liam blinks.

“Shhh,” says Harry, but Niall is squirming against him. His eyes flutter open, and he looks sleepily up at Harry, and it doesn’t even seem weird when he says, “Mrow?” questioningly.

“Sorry, kitty. Liam was being noisy.”

Niall flits a look at Liam, who gives him an apologetic look back, feeling ridiculous. Niall stretches, makes a catlike _murrr_ sound in his throat, and turns his attention back to Harry, butting his head against Harry’s fingers. Harry giggles and rubs his hands over Niall’s head, scritching his fingers around the headband, and Niall flops half over his lap, making a happy noise in his throat that well approximates a purr. Harry’s fingers stoke softly down his jaw and across his cheek, and Niall turns his head, darts his tongue out and gives Harry’s fingers a few soft kitten licks. His tongue looks pink and warm, and Liam swallows.

He clears his throat. “Er,” he says, and Harry looks at him quizzically, and maybe a bit challengingly. “Do you, er. Do you - can I stroke him?”

Harry’s whole face softens and he beams at Liam. “Yes! Well, if he’ll let you. You know what cats are like.”

Liam holds his hand out towards them a bit, and makes a kissy noise with his mouth like he does to get his family cats to pay attention. It only works half the time at home, but Niall must recognise the noise, because his head perks up and he looks consideringly at Liam. Liam makes a clicking noise with his tongue, and Niall gives him such a flat look that his ears burn, but then Niall jumps off the couch and lands on all fours on the floor. He crawls over to the armchair Liam is sitting in, an odd grace to his movements that Niall probably wouldn’t have when usually crawling over the floor, but there’s clearly a lot more to this than ears and whiskers to Niall - and to Harry. He holds a hand out, and Niall sniffs at it for a minute, then makes a happy _mrow_! and butts closer, rubbing the side of his head hard against Liam’s hand until Liam gets the idea and scratches his fingers firmly through Niall’s hair, rubbing under and around the headband and scraping his nails carefully over the skin right behind Niall’s actual ears when Niall arches his head back into it.

Liam looks up at Harry, who’s watching them with a fond smile tugging at his mouth. He raises his eyebrows at Liam, who looks down and sees Niall readying himself, so Liam leans back and helps Niall jump up on the armchair and settle into his lap; it should be awkward, but they have all sat in each others’ laps enough times it’s really not, and Niall curls up into a tight ball, head tucked down by Liam’s thigh. He’s warm and heavy and it feels really nice, and he strokes his hand lightly over and over the back of his neck and doesn’t really need to question why this is a thing they do. He gets it.

He looks up at Harry. “This is nice,” he says inanely, and Harry grins even wider at him. “Can, er. Can I share him, sometimes?”

Harry shrugs. “Kitties don’t let you share them. They share you. He likes you, see, so you’ve already got permission.”

Liam smiles down at Niall. “Good. I like him, too.” Then he looks up at Harry, and says, “I’d, er. I’d like you too,” hoping Harry hears what he means, because if it’s Niall’s _turn_ today, then maybe Harry and Niall don’t need to trade off, maybe Liam can look after them both.

Harry rubs at the side of his head with his fist and says, “Mrow.”


End file.
